Paradise Dish
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE/ "Aishhh! Mereka masih mengincar Diamond Shard-nya Jae-Hyung.."/BL-YAOi/NC-21/CHAP 3 UPP!/Welcome back with Zhera! RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

"_**Welcome to Paradise Dish. I'm Your partner tonight.."**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**PARADISE DISH**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : Kembali ke NC!  
Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!  
..**

Tampak Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam mobil _audy_ hitam milik Yunho dan segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok depan. Jika saja dia diperbolehkan berteriak, saat itu juga, maka dia akan berteriak.

Oh, bagaimana tidak?

Daritadi pagi, dia dan juga Yunho, sudah melakukan perjalanan yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Namja cantik itu mendesah lega. Karena setelah ini, dia akan pulang ke Seoul dan segera tidur dengan Kiri-Kiri kesayangannya.

CKLEK..

Namja bermarga Jung yang barusaja masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya itu tersenyum memandang wajah lelah Jaejoong.

"Jae.." dia berkata lembut sambil mengusap pelan ujung kepala Jaejoong.

Namja Kim itu menggeliat nyaman dan tersenyum, tanpa berniat membuka matanya, "Ne, Yunnie.." merasa sedikit nyaman dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Awalnya Jaejoong berniat akan sedikit bercanda dengan Jung Yunho, namun hal itu langsung sirna begitu saja, ketika dia merasakan pegal pada kakinya.

Unghh..

Dia sedikit lupa, bahwa seharian tadi dia sudah mengelilingi Chungnam dengan hampir separuh berjalan kaki. Dan goshhh… apa yang ada sekarang? Kakinya merah dan membengkak?

Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menekuknya di depan dada. Memandang nanar pada kakinya yang mulai memerah. Namja cantik itu mendadak mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu sebal.

Dan tentu saja seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, dapat dengan jelas mendengar isi gerutuan Jaejoong. dengan gemas, dia mengacak rambut pirang Jaejoong dan menyalan mesin mobil.

"Jangan mengeluh.. ya.. bukankah kau yang memintanya, kemarin? Hahaha.."

"Yunnie yaa!" Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela mobil yang tertutup. Jendela itu bisa dengan jelas memantulkan bayangan wajahnya, begitu pula dengan bayangan Yunho.

Iseng, dia melihat ke arah wajah Yunho lewat jendela. Namja tampan itu tampak masih memutar kunci mobil sambil bersiul pelan. Lalu dengan gerakan super cepat, dia melihat Jaejoong dengan ekor matanya.

Deg..

Mata mereka bertatapan secara tidak langsung.

"Eh?"

Buru-buru Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, seolah kedua pasang sepatunya yang sudah kotor, lebih menarik daripada pemandangan malam Chungnam, saat itu.

Jantungnya mendadak terpompa, sekali lebih cepat, daripada sedetik sebelum matanya berpapasan dengan Jung Yunho. Namja cantik itu menggeleng.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Walapun sudah lama bersama. Jaejoong masih belum terbiasa apabila Yunho menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

Dan… yaa..

Dia hanya bisa mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho, melalui jendela mobil sambil terus memeluk lututnya. Sampai matanya terasa berat, dan Jaejoong tertidur di jok depan, disamping Jung Yunho.

..

..

..

"Jae?" Yunho mengguncang bahu Jaejoong.

"…"

"Sayang.. bangun.." sekali lagi Yunho mengguncang bahu Jaejoong pelan.

"Eunghh.. w-wae.. Yun-Yunnie-ahh?" namja cantik itu menggeliat pelan. Mengusap matanya sekali, lalu menurunkan kakinya yang terasa pegal, karena lama ditekuk.

Yunho masih memandanginya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu terduduk tegap dan memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya yang mengira bahwa mereka sudah sampai apartemen, langsung sirna saat melihat bulan masih bertengger di antara awan hitam di langit.

"Belum sampai-kah, Yunnie-ya?" dia masih mematut matanya keluar jendela.

Yunho membuka sabuk pengaman di samping pinggangnya. Lalu beranjak membuka sabuk pengaman Jaejoong.

"Ani.. apa kau tidak lapar, baby? Aku kelaparan…" Yunho memasang muka lucu. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus tersenyum melihatnya. Dibukanya pintu mobil di sebelah kanan dan namja cantik itu langsung keluar. Menyusul Yunho yang sudah berada di depan mobil.

Mendadak angin malam, menyisir seluruh bagian kulitnya yang kelewat terekpose. Bagaimana tidak. Tanpa cardigan? Tanpa syal? Tanpa baju panjang?

Oh ayolah..

Yunho menarik kaos tanpa lengan milik Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu mendekat ke arah Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersenyum, "Yaa! Lama sekali? Dan lihat apa ini? Kemana jaketmu? Dan biasakan keluar mobil dengan pakai sepatu.. aishh.."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Diarahkannya pandagannya ke arah bawah, dimana kakinya memijak tanah. Dan benar saja, dia hanya menggunakan kaos kaki. Namja cantik itu memandang Yunho dengan cengiran manis, "Aku lupa.." sahutnya.

"Yaa! Ambil jaketmu, sayang.. aku tidak mau kau sakit, setibanya di Seoul.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Dipakainya jaket tebal berwarna hitam coklat milik Yunho di jok belakang. Memang kebesaran. Namun hangat. Lalu tubuhnya beranjak ke jok depan. Berniat memakai sepatu. Namun Jaejoong langsung mendesah, melihat sepatunya penuh dengan tanah dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"_Aigoo_.. kenapa bisa begini?"

Segera dilongokkannya kepalanya keluar jendela mobil untuk memberitahu Yunho perihal sepatunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Yunho-yaa.."

Yunho menengok kebelakang, dimana Jaejoong melongok, "Wae? Sudah selesai?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak akan selesai. Kau lihat…." Jaejoong mengangkat sepatunya ke atas, memperlihatkannya pada Yunho.

Sontak Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yaa.. Bagaimana caramu pakai sepatu sih? Kenapa bisa sampai tidak berbentuk? Apa Kiri-kiri menelannya?" dengan cepat Yunho menarih sepatu Jaejoong dan membuangnya di pinggir jalan.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, menyadari betapa lucunya namja di depannya. Mana ada boneka yang menelan sepatu. Hanya akan ada apabila Jung Yunho yang berpikir.

"Yaa.. mana bisa Kiri-kiri menelan sepatu? Pabo ya~ haha.."

"Kalau begitu, cepat naik. Yunnie-mu yang tampan ini akan menggendongmu sampai di rumah makan disana.." sekali lagi Yunho bertindak lucu.

"Jinjja?" Matanaya berbinar.

"Ne, tapiii.. _poppo_ yunyun dulu.." Yunho menyodorkan pipi sebelah kananya dan tersenyum mesum.

Jaejoong terkikik, lalu mengecup pipi Yunho. Namja cantik itu terlihat sedikit blushing dengan tindakannya barusan.

Belum sempat Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri, dengan segera Yunho menarik tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan menggendongnya di punggung. Dengan cepat pula, jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho.

Dia tersenyum.

Kakinya terayun kedepan dan belakang saat Yunho mulai berjalan. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit kesusahan saat mengatur keseimbangan.

"Jae-ahh.. jangan bergerak-gerak.. Kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

Jaejoong kembali terkikik, "Salah Yunnie kan.. kenapa mau menggendong Jongie.." dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho.

Yunho sedikit berfikir, "Yaa. Tentu saja karena kau istriku.. atau.. kau tidak mau digendong? Maunya diseret?" Yunho beracting seperti akan menurunkan Jaejoong di tengah jalan. Dia menekuk lutut dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Dan namja cantik dipunggungnya langsung memekik pelan.

"Yaa! Pabo ya.."

"Hahaha.. bercanda. Mana tega aku menyeretmu? Dasar manja.." Yunho tertawa pelan.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ganti saja! Biar Jongie yang jadi suami.. Yunnie yang jadi istri.."

Mendadak Yunho langsung tersedak. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi istri. Oh ayolah.. pria tampan, ganteng, handsome dan kece macam Yunho dijadikan istri. Mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya?

Iseng, dia meniup-niup tangan Jaejoong yang berada di bawah dagunya. Berusaha memberi hukuman bagi istrinya, "Dasar manis! Minta dihukum? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi istri?"

Jaejoong menggeliat kegelian, "Hahahahahahah! Jongie bercanda Yunnie sayang.. Jangan dimasukkan kedalam dompet, ne?"

"Yaa! Kau ini…"

"Hahahaha.."

Mereka tetap saling menggoda, sampai Yunho berhenti di depan pintu resto kecil yang buka 24 jam. Waktu itu sudah pukul 10.30 KST. Dan Yunho tahu, mungkin saja pemilik resto itu kelewat baik hati. Sampai mau membuka restorannya di tempat seperti ini.

Ayolah….

Hanya ada satu rumah sebagai tetangga restoran ini. Itupun lampunya sudah padam. Selebihnya, hanya ada hamparan persawahan dan pohon-pohon tinggi disana.

Masih dalam gendongan Yunho, Jaejoong melirik daftar menu. Matanya sempat memicing, karena tulisan di dalam daftar menu itu nyaris _blur_. Hanya terlihat beberapa goresan pembenaran daftar harga.

Yunho membuka pintu kaca utama. Tidak terlalu besar, namun setidaknya, masih muat untuk dia dan Jaejoong. namja tampan itu melihat sebentar, sebelum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam area resto.

Bersih..

**Krincinggg~**

Suara gemericik bel, terdengar sampai bagian belakang resto, saat pintu dapur dibuka. Yunho dengan cepat menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu.

**SREK..**

"Yun.." Jaejoong mempererat kalungan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Sedikit banyak dia juga merasa takut.

Yunho mengerti. Namja itu berusaha menenangkan istrinya, "Shh.. tenang ne, ada Yunnie disini.."

"Eum.." hanya anggukan kecil yang dapat Jaejoong perlihatkan.

Pintu masih seperempat terbuka, terlihat sesuatu yang lancip, mencuat keluar dari arah dapur. Yunho mundur beberapa langkah. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher Yunho.

**SREKK..**

**Krieetttt~**

Seorang wanita tua keluar dari dalam dapur. Dan jelas saja, benda yang mencuat dari arah pintu tadi, adalah pisau masak yang sedang dia gunakan. Yunho menelan ludah. Namun bibirnya berusaha mengulum senyuman dan berniat menyapa si nenek.

"An-anneyong.." sapa Yunho gugup.

Si nenek itu menatap Yunho sekilas, lalu tersenyum, "Anneyong haseyo.. anak muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dia menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya mencuat ke atas. Apalagi saat indra penglihatannya menatap pisau besar yang dibawa sang nenek. Pisau yang sangat besar dan..

**Glup..**

..berkilat tajam..

"Engh.. sa-saya dan istri saya butuh makanan. Apa disini a-ada, _a-ajhuma_?"

Si nenek tersenyum, "Nde, selamat datang di _**Paradise Dish**_. Mau pesan apa?"

"Egh, kami pesan 2 buah nasi goreng _kimchi_ saja. Tentu ada kan?" Jaejoong menjawab dari balik punggung Yunho. Si nenek kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja ada, apalagi untuk namja tampan seperti tuan ini.." dia menyikut lengan bisep Yunho pelan lalu terkekeh dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Yunho merinding, begitu pula Jaejoong. dapat dia rasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Jaejoong turun dari gendongan Yunho. Namun dengan segera memeluk Yunho dari depan.

"Yun-ahh.. aku takut, kita pergi saja.." dia merengek.

Yunho menggeleng, "_Mianhe chagy_.. Kali ini aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau _magh_-mu kambuh dan kau sakit lagi.."

"Tapi Yun-ahh.. Kita bisa pesan _delivery_.."

"Di daerah Chungnam? Kau bercanda sayang.." si Jung muda itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke tempat yang ramai saja.. aku takut disini.."

"Mana ada tempat lain disini? Kau tadi lihat diluar. Tetangga disini hanya sebuah rumah disana. Dan-"

**Kriett~**

Pintu dapur kembali terbuka. Namun kali ini bukan nenek dan muncul, melainkan seorang yeoja muda, yang mungkin sebaya dengan Jaejoong.

Yeoja itu menunduk saat mendekati Yunho dan jaejoong. bahkan taangannya sedikit gemetaran saat meletakkan pesanan namja Jung itu diatas meja. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, karena dia memakai cadar.

Aneh sekali. Padahal pakaiannya sangat terbuka. Belahan dadanya jelas, dan pahanya juga tersekpose lebih dari setengah. Rambutnya digulung tinggi dan menyisakan beberapa helai terjuntai di sisi kanan dan kiri pelipisnya.

Namun, dari semua itu, yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bingung adalah, kenapa dia harus memakai cadar, sementara tubuhnya terekpose besar-besaran.

Yunho masih memandangi yeoja itu, dan dengan segera, sebuah sikutan maut, mengenai bisepnya. Dan Jaejoong adalah pelaku dibalik semua itu.

"Yaa, Yunnie-yaa.."

"_Ah, Mian.. gomawoyoo_.." dia membungkuk pada yeoja itu.

Kali ini yeoja itu meletakkan minuman di samping dua porsi nasi goring kimchi mereka.

Jaejoong masih saja menggerutu karena sinyal ponselnya tidak sampai di tempat ini. Yunho berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Sementara, entah dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja, si yeoja itu menumpahkan teh hangat, bonus minuman malam itu, ke daerah selangkangan Yunho. Dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Yunho mati-matian menahan teriakan.

Unghh,,

_Little yun_-nya terasa terbakar.

Si yeoja tampak tidak terlihat gugup.

"Miann.." sebuah suara lolos dari balik cadar si yeoja, sedangkan Jaejoong menggamit lengan Yunho dengan _possessive_. Suara si yeoja itu, lebih terdengar sebagai desahan.

"Ahh,, tidak apa-apa.. ishh.." Yunho melihat nanar kepada selangkangannya yang basah. Ingin marah, namun tidak bisa, karena Jung Yunho tidak suka marah kepada perempuan.

_**/Yunho's side/**_

Si yeoja itu menyeringai di balik cadar, "_Jessica imnida… nugu_~"

Sesaat, Yunho merasakan genggaman tangan jaejoong melonggar dan berangsur tidak terasa sama sekali. Dilihatnya yeoja yang memeperkenalkan dirinya itu sebagai Jessica, meununduk di depannya. Lalu pandangannya teralih saat pintu dapur yang kembali terbuka.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya namja Jung itu menyadari bahwa seseorang yang keluar dari pintu dapur itu adalah…

"Ja-jaejoongie?"

Seseorang yang mirip Jaejoong itu mendekat ke arah Yunho dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Yunho menelan ludahnya paksa. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Apalagi saat melihat ke bagian bawah Jaejoong yang…. Errr… tidak menggunakan celana dan terlihat berdiri dan…

"Aisshhh! Dimana celanamu, sayang! Cepat pakai.." Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang yang dianggapnya Jaejoong itu. Sedangkan seseorang itu malah menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Yaa.. sayang? Mianne Yunho-shhi.. tapi aku bukan pacarmu itu.."

Sukses Yunho melongo, "Aaa! Jangan bercanda dan cepat pakai celanamu!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang ngotot?"

Seseorang itu semakin mendekati Yunho dan mengisaratkan pada Jessica untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu meremas milik Yunho sekali dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Eunggh!" Yunho menggerang, menyadari ada tangan nakal yang barusaja meremas miliknya.

"Perkenalkan. Hero imnida.."

"He-Hero? Astagaa! Kenapa kau malah bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini, _Chagy_?" Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri seseorang yang tetap dia kira adalah Jaejoong itu.

Direngkuhnya tubuh setengah polos milik Hero dan dipakaikannya jaket. "Jangan telanjang! Nanti masuk angin.."

Walapun sebenarnya, dia sudah 'tegang' daritadi, namun dia tidak ingin membuat 'Jaejoong' marah. Dan akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan menyuruh 'Jaejoong' untuk memakai baju lengkap.

Saat tangannya hendak mengancingkan kancingan jaketnya, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Hero menghentikannya. Namja itu mengerling nakal kepada Yunho.

"Jangan bodoh Yunho-shhi. Aku bukan Jaejoong-mu. Aku Hero. Han Hero.."

"K-kau pasti bercanda.." Yunho masih berusaha memakaikan jaketnya pada Hero.

"Hentikan!" hardik Hero akhirnya.

"Kau i-"

"_Han Hero Imnida. Welcome to Paradise Dish! _ Aku yang menjadi _partner_-mu malam ini…"

_**..**_

**TBC!**

**..**

**Waaaa!  
Mian aku lama enggak balik ke FFn. Ini perlu mencuri waktu untuk publish..  
Hadehhh..**

"_**Welcome back to Zhera's fiction.. I will do my best!"**_

_**RIPIUUU PLISSSS~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Welcome to Paradise Dish. I'm Your partner tonight.."**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**PARADISE DISH**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : Kembali ke NC!  
Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!  
..**

_**Preview Chap :**_

"_Jangan bodoh Yunho-shhi. Aku bukan Jaejoong-mu. Aku Hero. Han Hero.."_

"_K-kau pasti bercanda.." Yunho masih berusaha memakaikan jaketnya pada Hero._

"_Hentikan!" hardik Hero akhirnya._

"_Kau i-"_

"_Han Hero Imnida. Welcome to Paradise Dish! Aku yang menjadi partner-mu malam ini…"_

_.._

_.._

_**/Jaejoong side/**_

Jaejoong langsung mendekap tangan Yunho saat yeoja yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka itu menumpahkan teh yang dia bawa ke arah _little_ yun. Namja cantik itu memandang tidak suka ke arah si yeoja. Sedangkan si yeoja tersenyum genit menatapnya dan juga Yunho. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa Jaejoong hanya untuk Yunho?

Aisshh..

"Yun.." lirihnya, masih mencengkeram lengan bisep Yunho.

Yunho meringis, lalu menatap Jaejoong, "_Waeyoo_? Jangan ditekan. Sakit sayang.. sekarang lepaskan, _ara_?"

Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan ponselnya. Namun selanjutnya, mata _doe_ itu membulat. Tidak ada sinyal disana. _Shit_! Jaejoong hanya bisa berakhir dengan bermain _game_ di ponsel.

Bosan dengan _game_, dia sedikit melirik Yunho yang dengan lahap, memakan nasi goreng _kimchi_ milik namja Jung itu. Sedangkan milik Jaejoong masih utuh, belum disentuh sama sekali. Dia malas makan. Dan terpenting, dia juga sedang _diet_. _Umma_-nya kemarin bilang, bahwa Jaejoong semakin gemuk. Tentu saja itu membuat namja cantik itu menjadi mati-matian diet.

Sadar dipandangi, Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Tidak makan?"

Jaejoong menggelng dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dimeja.

"Melihat suamiku makan, aku sudah kenyang.." namja cantik itu mengambil nasi goreng yang berceceran di sakitar mulut Yunho dan membuangnya ke lantai, lantas tersenyum manis.

Yunho ikut tersenyum, "_Aigoo_.. beruntungnya aku, punya istri yang manis seperti Jaejae.."

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi manis Jaejoong. Namun tidak lama, karena Yunho tiba-tiba menggerang sakit perut. Namja itu memegangi perutnya sambil membungkuk.

Jaejoong mendadak gelagapan. Disentuhnya punggung Yunho, "Yun, _gwancana_?"

Yunho terdengar menggerang, lalu menggeser kursi kebelakang dan berlari ke luar ruangan resto. Sebelum benar-benar keluar pintu, dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Jaejoong dan berteriak, "Aku ke toilet! Jangan hiraukan aku dan cepat makan makananmu, angghh.. "

Dia kembali berlari.

Jaejoong terbengong. Bohong apabila namja cantik itu tidak khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya. Namun mengetahui kebiasaan Yunho yang sangaaaaatttt lama apabila berada di kamar mandi, membuatnya enggan untuk mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Dan akhirnya, dia memakan sedikit demi sedikit nasi goreng miliknya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Astaga.. mengapa Jaejoong baru sadar, kalau ada tulisan penunjuk arah toilet, disamping pintu ke dapur?

Apa tadi Yunho tidak melihat tanda itu?

Lalu, kemana perginya Jung Yunho?

Asyik dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong sampai tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang siap menepuk pundak namja cantik itu.

**PUK~**

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh.

Seseorang itu tersenyum. Jaejoong balas tersenyum, "Tidak biasanya? Cepat sekali?"

"Eh?" orang itu tampak terkejut dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan orang itu sambil memasang tampang imut, "Yun-ahh.. _bogoshipoyoo_.." katanya manja sambil memeluk seseorang yang dia kira Yunho, tadi.

Seseorang itu balas memeluk Jaejoong. Sampai si cantik bermata _doe_ itu bosan dan melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya berpandangan. Sampai Jaejoong menatap keanehan yang terdapat pada 'Yunho'-nya.

Mata 'Yunho' itu beriris coklat. Sedangkan Yunho yang ijin ke kamar mandi tadi, masih beriris hitam.

Dan apa lagi ini?

"Yun-ahh? Kemana jaketmu?" Jaejoong menarik-narik kaos polo yang digunakan seseorang yang dia kira Yunho tadi.

"Dan kenapa kau memakai lensa contak? Lepaskan itu. Matamu jadi tidak tajam.." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Namun 'Yunho' itu tetap diam.

"Yu-Yunho-yaa.." Jaejoong mulai takut sekarang. Dia mundur satu langkah dan akhirnya pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang itu sampai memerah. Jaejoong meringis.

"Jaejoong-shhi.." panggil seseorang itu.

Jaejoong menatap takut-takut, "N-Nde? Wae Yun-ahh?"

"Aku bukan Yunho.."

"Mwo? Kau pasti bercanda. Sudahi saja opera sabun-mu itu, _Chagy_.." Jaejoong mencoba terkekeh. Namun gagal karena rasa takutnya.

"Maaf mengecewakan. _Im U-Know imnida, your partner tonight_.."

"Mw-MWOO?!"

..

..

_**/Yunho side/**_

"Engghh…" desahan Yunho lolos. Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Hanya Hero yang terlihat disana. Hero yang sangat mirip dan identik dengan istrinya, Jung Jaejoong. Namun dia Hero, bukan Jaejoong. Yunho ingat kalau Jaejoong punya tato, sedangkan tubuh Hero sepertinya polos-polos saja.

"Yun-ahhh~"Hero kembali menggoda Yunho dengan meremas milik Yunho yang masih berada di balik celana _jeans_-nya.

Yunho seolah lupa, bagaimana caranya dia bisa terbaring dan terikat di ranjang besar itu. Kedua tangannya dirantai di atas _bed_ dan kedua kakinya juga dirantai di _bed_ bagian bawah.

Terakhir yang dia ingat. Setelah Hero membentaknya tadi, dua orang yeoja _sexy_, yang dia kenal salah satunya bernama Jessica itu menyeretnya ke dalam kamar. Dan saat itu, dirinya benar-benar seperti orang idiot yang tida bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sehingga dia hanya menurut diperlakukan seperti itu.

Namun, perlahan, dia mulai sadar.

Sadar dengan keadaan.

Dia bukan Jaejoong. Hanya mirip. Dia Hero. Han Hero, katanya.

Hero kembali menciumi dada Yunho, lalu turun ke kedua _nipple_ Yunho yang berwarna coklat, dan sudah mengeras. Digigitnya _nipple_ itu sampai mencuat hebat. Yunho menutup matanya erat dan seolah membisukan diri. Dia tidak mau mendesah untuk orang lain, selain untuk istrinya, Jung Jaejoong.

Pergerakan lidah Hero, berhenti pada pusar Yunho. Ada sedikit bulu-bulu halus disana. Dijilatinya pusar Yunho dengan gerakan menggoda. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah sedaritadi mengelus-elus _little_ Yun-nya hingga mengeras.

"Yunho-shii~~" Hero mendesah. Di remasnya sekali lagi milik Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho harus menahan desahan. Namun semua pertahanannya jebol begitu saja, saat tiba-tiba Hero membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan _Little_ Yun-nya yang nampak mencuat ke atas.

Hero memendangi _Little_ Yun dengan tatapan 'wow'. Dan _well_, kalian semua pasti tahu, perihal milik tuan Jung Yunho yang melebihi batas wajar. Dan Yunho bangga akan hal itu.

Namun kali ini, dia sedikit menyesal. Karena dengan besarnya miliknya, membuat Hero semakin _horny_ saja.

Hero mengelus ujung kejantanan Yunho dan menjilatinya bagai permen. Desahan Yunho lolos dari bibir _sexy_ berbentuk hati miliknya..

"Engggghh!"

Hero mulai mengulum seluruh batang kejantanan Yunho mulai ujung sampai pangkal. Yunho juga mulai mendesah-desah tidak karuan. Ingin sekali dia memaki Hero dengan seluruh kosakata kotor miliknya. Namun saat dia ingin membuka mulut, yang bisa keluar hanya desahan saja. Ohh tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Hero keenakan sendiri, menikmati milik Yunho. Kedua tangannya yang bebas, mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku kemejanya. Jangan lupakan bahwa Hero hanya memakai kemeja atas saja. Jadi kejantanan miliknya yang sudah tegang dan mencuat, bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Yunho.

"Eungghh.. ahh.. engh!" Yunho kembali mendesah. Sungguh mulutnya berubah liar.

Sedangakn Hero, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya dan membuat Yunho membelalak tidak percaya. Benda itu, biasa dia gunakan pada Jaejoong saat menghukum istrinya itu. Dan ohh..

Apa sekarang, dia harus memakainya juga?

Hero menghentikan kulumannya pada _Little_ Yun. Dia menyeringai melihat peluh Yunho yang menetes dan berceceran.

Diangkatnya _sex toys_ itu, "_Cock Ring_ keluaran terbaru, dilengkap _wireless_ dan juga didesain setipis mungkin, agar nyaman digunakan.." Hero berkata seolah Yunho sedang bertanya padanya.

Yunho menggeleng hebat. _Shit_! Apa begini rasanya diperkosa. Dan apa-apaan ini? Dia _seme_ disini! Lagipula, dia sedang tidak bisa berbicara. Apa dia harus mendesah-desah pada Hero untuk menahan pria cantik itu, memasang _cock ring_ di _little_ yun-nya? Itu konyol!

Hero menjilat sekilas kepala kejantanan Yunho dan kemudian memasang _cock ring_ itu.

Yunho terkesiap. Benar-benar keluaran terbaru. Baru dipasang, alat itu sudah seperti mengatu dengan kejantanannya dan langsung mencengkeram erat kepala kejantanannya. Memaksa Yunho untuk menahan _orgasme_.

"Bagaimana Yunho-shhi? Bagus bukan? Aku sendiri yang mendesainnya.."

Dia kembali menundukkan dirinya dan mengulum-ngulum _twins ball_ Yunho. Dan terang saja, Yunho langsung mendesah lagi, "Eunghh.."

Beberapa saat Hero bermain di sana, dia mulai bosan. Ditatapnya kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah menegang dan sedikit sedikit mengeluarkan _precum_ dari ujungnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Yunho-shhi mau membantuku?" dia menggeliat. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yunho, Hero berbalik dan tengkurap di atas Yunho dengan posisi terbalik. Itu 69!

Namja manis itu menyodorkan kejantanannya di hadapan mulut Yunho. Memang tidak terlalu besar. Ukurannya imut. Yunho jadi membayangkan kalau saja Hero itu Jaejoong pasti-

"Eungghhhh ahh… uhh..emmmpphh.."

Hero mengulum milik Yunho dengan tiba-tiba dan menyedotnya dengan sangat teramat keras dan brutal. Yunho merasa dia akan keluar. Dan saat mulutnya terbuka, Hero merendahkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat kejantanan imut miliknya melesak masuk ke dalam mulut basah dan hangat milik Yunho.

Hero menyedot milik Yunho, kembali dengan brutal. Dan karena gairah _sexual_ Yunho yang naik ke level tinggi. Dia jadi membalas menyedot-nyedot serta mengulum hebat, kejantanan Hero.

Hero menutup matanya dan melepaskan milik Yunho dari mulutnya.

"Ohhh.. ahhh… i-inni ahh.. terlaluuhhh nik-matthhh..ahh.."

Dia jadi melupakan milik Yunho dan menikmati sedotan Yunho di kejantanan imutnya. Sampai tubuhnya mengejang, pertanda dia akan keluar. Kejantanannya di mulut Yunho berkedut. Dengan insting seme-nya, Yunho semakin menyedot keras milik Hero, hingga namja imut itu keluar dan _orgasme_ di dalam mulut Yunho.

"Hoshh hoshh…" nafasnya pendek-pendek. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan duduk di atas tubuh Yunho. Memposisikan kejantanannya bisa bersentuhan serta bergesekan dengan milik Yunho.

Hero bergerak pelan. Dan benar saja, Yunho langsung mendesah, "Ahhh…"

"Engghh.." kejantanan Hero kembali menegang dan menusuk _twins ball_ Yunho. Membuat sensasi yang menggelitik keduanya. Tangan kanan hero mulai memompa kejantanan Yunho yang tak pernah lemas kembali setelah mereka memulai _sex_.

Tangannya bergerak cepat. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Gesekan yang kuat, membuatnya ingin keluar saat itu juga. Namun sampai di ujung, spermanya tertahan oleh _cock ring_ yang terpasang manis di ujung kejantanannya. Hero melepas tangannya dan menekan sebuah tombol kecil berwarna merah di _remote wireless._

Sudah tersiksa karena orgasme _kering_, tiba-tiba lampu kecil pada _cock ring_ di kejantanannya menyala dan benda itu bergetar-getar hebat. Memelintir kejantanannya.

Yunho kembali mendesah, sedangkan Hero sedikit berdiri dan dengan cepat menjatuhkan _hole_-nya pada kejantanan Yunho yang bergetar-getar.

Keduanya memekik.

"Engggggghhhhhh!" Hero sedikit berteriak.

Sedangkan Yunho mendesah berat, "Ungghhh.. ahh.. ouhhh.."

Hero merasakan hole-nya terisi benda yang sangat besar dan bergetar di dalam sana. Dia semakin ingin merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang menyodok prostatnya.

Hingga dia bergerak ke atasn dengan cepat dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan cepat pula. Namja imut itu menggerang menikamati perlakuan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho merasakan nikmat dan juga perih. Kejantanannya timbul tenggelam di dalam _hole_ Hero. Sedangkan kejantanan Hero sendiri, seperti memukul-mukul perut _sixpack_-nya dengan keras.

Atas..

Bawah..

Atas..

Bawah..

Yunho benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Engghhh.. Yun-Hoo-oungghhh-shiii ssssss…ahh"

"Ahhhh.. uhhh.. ahhhh~"

"Ough.. punyamu-engghh.. bes-arngghh sekaliiiii…"

"Engghhh.."

"Fuck meeeehh!" Hero menjerit tidak tahu malu. Kejantanannya mengejang dan dia keluar saat itu juga. Sedangkan kejantanan Yunho masih berada di dalam _hole_ Hero. Berkedut-kedut hebat di dalam sana. Hero masih belum melepas kejantanan Yunho. Dia tersenyum pada Yunho.

Tangannya bergerak, mengelus pipi Yunho. Namja imut itu menggerayangi wajah Yunho.

"Gomawo.."

Namun tiba-tiba, tangan kananya menampar Yunho dengan keras..

**PLAKK!**

"Argghh! Appooo!"

Hei, dia bisa bicara lagi!

..

"…"

"Yun.. Yunnie?"

..

..

_**/Jaejoong's side/**_

"Mwooo?" Jaejoong menjerit.

Apa-apaan U-Know? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja menyeret pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan keras? Apa salahnya? Dengan kuat, Jaejoong menghentakkan tangan U-Know dan berlari menjauh.

Namun U-Know mengejarnya. Dan _well_, Jaejoong bukan seorang pelari, jadi dengan mudah, tubuh rampingnya tertangkap oleh U-Know dan terguling berdua dia atas lantai.

"Lepasss!" Jaejoong meronta.

U-Know tersenyum, "Malam ini, aku milikmu cantik.."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "A-Akuhh,, tidak mauu! Lepaskan!"

U-Know memasang tampang manis, "Kan sayang sekali, melewatkan edisi khusus malam ini, sayang? Hm?"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang! Aku sudah punya suami!"

"Oh, benarkah? Hmm.. tidak masalah, asalkan kau…" U-Know menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong dengan desahan, "…masih sempit.." lanjutnya.

"Bastard! Lepaskan akuuu!"

..

_**TBC~**_

Anneyong. Selamat datang kembali di ff Zhera. ^^

Bagaimana? Aku naikin ratednya, setelah pelajaran biologi, yang kalian mesti tahu, materinya apa..

Hahahaha..

Ok deh, sekian..

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu. Aku sayang kalian.. ^^

**RIPIU PLISSSS~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Welcome to Paradise Dish. I'm Your partner tonight.."**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**PARADISE DISH**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : Kembali ke NC!  
Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!  
..**

_**Preview Chap :**_

U-Know memasang tampang manis, "Kan sayang sekali, melewatkan edisi khusus malam ini, sayang? Hm?"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang! Aku sudah punya suami!"

"Oh, benarkah? Hmm.. tidak masalah, asalkan kau…" U-Know menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong dengan desahan, "…masih sempit.." lanjutnya.

"_Bastard_! Lepaskan akuuu!"

..

..

"_Bastard_! Lepaskan akuuu!" Jaejoong terus meronta-ronta saat kedua tangan kekar U-Know mencengkeram lengan bisepnya. Bukan tidak ada maksud untuk melawan, hanya saja…

Errr..

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya kalau orang di depannya ini bukanlah suaminya, Jung Yunho. Karena mereka sangar mirip dan identik, perbedaannya hanya ada di iris mata. Apabila U-Know menutup matanya, lengkap sudah seorang Jung Yunho ke dua.

Perlahan kekuatan Jaejoong seperti semakin melemah. Dirasakannya udara di sekelilingnya juga semakin menipis, seiring dengan tangan kasar U-Know yang menggerayangi wajah dan juga dadanya.

Jaejoong menggerang. Masih sempat dia berfikir jernih. Tangan putihnya terangkat dan dengan sisa kekuatan, diayunkannya tangan itu ke arah wajah U-Know dan..

PLAKKK!

"Arrggg!" U-Know menggerang.

Tamparan Jaejoong membekas di pipinya. Dia menjadi sedikit murka dengan ulah namja cantik itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengan Jaejoong. Namun sebelum ujung berkilat jarum itu menyentuh porselen Jaejoong, segera, U-Know terhuyung ke depan.

Telak! Sebuah tendangan kaki dan hantaman bogem mentah dari 2 orang di belakang U-Know, melayang ke punggung si namja itu.

**BRUAKK..!**

Tubuh atletis U-Know menghantam meja yang berada tepat di depannya. Namja itu sekali lagi menggerang kesakitan.

"_Bitch_!" makinya pada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" U-Know melotot ke arah 2 orang yang barusaja menghantam punggungnya. Dia masih terduduk di samping meja.

Seseorang yang lebih pendek, memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap seseorang yang lain dengan tatapan polos, "Sttt… Chunnie, dia bicara pada kita?"

Yoochun menggeleng maklum lalu mendesah, "Tentu saja, Junsu-ahh.. pada siapa lagi?" wajahnya masih kalem.

"Ohh.. aku kira pada Changminnie.." Junsu mengangguk-angguk.

Kali ini Yoochun menggerang, "Bagaimana bisa? Changmin ada di Seoul!"

"Yaa! Kalian ini, jawab pertanyaanku!" U-Know mencoba mencari perhatian dari Yoochun dan juga Junsu.

Junsu terkekeh pelan, "Eu kyang.. kyang… benar-benar mirip dengan Yunho-Hyung ya.."

Yoochun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Nde, tapi sekarang kau bantu Jae-Hyung, dan akan aku urus satu setan ini.." wajahnya tetap kalem.

Junsu mengangguk antusias, lalu berlari tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tergolek lemas, "_Coming Hyungiee_..". Namja imut itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari tempat resto itu.

Sedangkan U-Know membelalakkan matanya, "Yaa! Dia mangsaku! Bagaimana bisa kau bawa dia pergi, bodohh!" mulutnya mengucap sumpah serapah.

Yoochun mendengus, "Setan.." panggilnya ke arah U-Know.

Merasa bukan setan, U-Know tidak menanggapi dan berusaha bangkit untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Namun dengan gerakan akurat, tangan Yoochun memegang bisep U-know dan menghempaskannya ke belakang, "Yaa!"

"Dasar setan! Cepat kembali ke wujudmu! Aku sedang sedikit kesal dengan Yunho-Hyung.." titah Yoochun.

Namun U-Know hanya memasang tampang bodoh, "Aku bukan setan. Jidat lebar! Dan asal kau tau saja ya! Ini semua bukan urusanmu!" sergahnya.

"Silahkan buat urusan denganku. Tapi dengan wujud aslimu! Aku seperti tidak tega jikalau harus menghancurkan orang yang berwajah seperti Hyung-ku.."

U-Know mendecih, "Bagus.. itu artinya, kau tidak akan menghancurkanku.."

"Haishh.. kau ini setan! Kenapa harus sampai merepotkan seperti ini?"

Yoochun sudah lelah. Daritadi membuntuti _Hyungdeul_-nya dan tanpa tidur sedikitpun. Sekarang, dia harus berdebat dengan setan bodoh di tempat angker seperti ini. Namja Park itu menggeleng. Mungkin lain kali saja.

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil.

Sontak mata U-Know membelalak, "J-Jangan ka-katakan.."

Tanda salib di sampul buku itu berkilat, mendeteksi ada hawa selain manusia di sekeliling Yoochun. U-Know mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah porselen duplikat milik Yunho itu mulai retak dan jatuh ke tanah. Menyisakan wajah tanpa kulit dengan warna hitam pekat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Arrgghh.. kumohon hentikaaannnn.. angghhh!" U-Know menggerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya sampai bersimpuh di depan Yoochun.

"_Holy Bible, Gosh Hunter_. Emm.. edisi kedua mungkin.." Yoochun membuka _note_-nya itu. Lalu menyeringai sambil menatap U-Know yang masih menggerang kesakitan.

"Bisa digunakan untuk melenyapkan setan, hanya dengan membawanya bersama kita.."

"ArrrhhhhhhgGGG!"

U-Know tampak semakin kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya wujudnya perlahan menjadi daun-daun hitam yang berterbangan diruangan itu.

Yoochun memicingkan matanya, menghindari acara kelilipan yang bisa saja terjadi saat itu.

Beberapa saat, daunan itu berubah menjadi abu putih dan berkumpul menjadi satu di tengah-tengah. Yoochun berjalan ke arah kumpulan abu itu dengan sebuah bolpoin di tangannya.

"Ahh.. berapa itu kode-nya?" dia kembali memicingkan matanya.

Abu itu membentuk tulisan abstrak. Membentuk beberapa angka dan huruf.

"Enghh.. 3….A0- 97…5.. bagus…"

Yoochun menulis angka itu pada _note_-nya dan kemudian mencoret angka itu dengan bolpoin yang sama. Perlahan, abu itu sekana tertipu angin dan ruangan dimana dia berpijak, kembali seperti semula.

Seperti semula…

..dengan jutaan sarang laba-laba dan tikus yang mencicit dari arah dapur. Temboknya sudah seperti habis kebakaran. Pintunya sudah hampir jatuh ke lantai dan bau menyengat mulai kembali menguar.

Yoochun memijat keningnya, "Kalau dia 3A0975.. berarti partner-nya adalah 3B0…8-64.."

Kembali digoreskannya pena bertinta hitam tersebut ke dalam _note_ kecilnya. 3B0864. Tertulis seperti itu. Kemudian Yoochun mencoretnya juga.

Seketika, _bible_-nya bergetar. Namja Park itu tersenyum, "Lenyap kalian.." desisnya pelan.

..

..

**Flashback**

..

"Miann.." sebuah suara lolos dari balik cadar si yeoja, sedangkan Jaejoong menggamit lengan Yunho dengan _possessive_. Suara si yeoja itu, lebih terdengar sebagai desahan.

"Ahh,, tidak apa-apa.. ishh.." Yunho melihat nanar kepada selangkangannya yang basah. Ingin marah, namun tidak bisa, karena Jung Yunho tidak suka marah kepada perempuan.

Perlahan, dia merasakan pusing yang sangat sakit, di kepala bagian belakang. Dia melirik ke samping dimana Jaejoong sudah tergolek lemas, dengan _gadget_ yang terjatuh di lantai.

Tangannya menggapai pelan, "Jae.. J-jae-ahh.." panggilnya pelan.

_Ohh goshh! Jaejoong pingsan_!

Yunho mendecih. Melihat ke arah Jessica yang memasang senyum menakutkan. Dan ..

**Brukk~**

Yunho juga ikut pingsan disamping Jaejoong, istrinya.

Setelah yakin bahwa Yunho dan juga Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, Jessica pergi dan kembali dengan dua sosok yang bahkan tidak menyentuh tanah. Keduanya memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh, dan mereka memakai cadar.

"Masuk sekarang, nyonya?"

Jessica mengagguk, perlahan dia membuka cadar miliknya, dan keluarlah dua buah taring yang mencuat ke bawah, dari balik bibir ber-_lipstic_ miliknya. "Ne, kau ambil DNA Yunho-shhi lalu masuk ke dalam alam si cantik ini.." perintah Jessica pada sesosok itu.

"Kemudian kau!" tunjuknya pada sesosok lagi, "Kau ambil DNA Jaejoong-shhi dan masuk ke dalam alam Yunho-Shhi.."

Kedua sosok itu mengangguk samar.

Jessica kembali menatap kedua bawahannya itu, "Kau Im U-Know dan kau.." dia mengambil jeda, "Kau Han Hero.."

Dua sosok itu mulai menghilang dan melakukan tugas masing-masing. Jessica terkekeh mengerikan. Sebentar lagi, misinya mengambil '_Diamond Shard'_ yang ada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong, akan segera berhasil.

Dia hendak berjalan meninggalkan dua tubuh yang sudah masuk ke dalam alam terbawahnya dan bergulat disana. Dapat dia dengar, berkali-kali Yunho menggerang dan mendesah.

"Dasar pelacur.." makinya pada Han Hero, bawahannya.

**Sementara itu…**

Dibalik pintu masuk utama, dua orang namja tengah memperhatikan apa yang dilakkukan oleh Jessica. Keduanya seolah melihat tanpa terkejut sama sekali. Seorang yang lebih pendek itu meregangkan ototnya dengan berdiri. Memang keduanya sedaritadi berjongkok di depan pintu.

Hey! Itu cukup membuat badan pegal, "Chunnie.. masuk sekarang saja ya.." katanya pada Yoochun.

"Ok, tapi kau jangan gegabah. Pertama, kita ke Jae-Hyung dulu.. karena dia lebih gawat, daripada Yunho-Hyung.."

Junsu mengagguk mengerti, "Lalu baru ke Yunho-Hyung?"

Yoochun mengangguk, "Ne, masalah Jessica, kita atur saja kapan-kapan. Aku sudah pegal jika harus mengurusi yeoja _vampire_ itu.." namja Park itu manyun.

"_Araseo_.. Jaa! Kita masuk ke dalam.." Junsu hendak berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Namun tangannya ditarik oleh Yoochun.

"Yaa, jangan masuk ke situ. Aisshh! Kau itu pelupa sekali. Kita kan masuk ke dalam Jae-Hyung dulu, Junsu-ahh.." Yoochun mengusap mukanya kasar. Junsu cengengesan, "Kyang.. kyang.. aku lupa.."

Keduanya berdiri dan saling merapat. Tangan mereka memegang _bible_ yang dibawa oleh Yoochun. Namja itu tampak mengucap mantra. Dan seketika, keduanya menghilang di gelap malam, menuju alam bawah sadar Jaejoong.

**SEEESSHH~**

..

..

Yoochun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Nde, tapi sekarang kau bantu Jae-Hyung, dan akan aku urus satu setan ini.." wajahnya tetap kalem.

Junsu mengangguk antusias, lalu berlari tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tergolek lemas, "_Coming Hyungiee_..". Namja imut itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari tempat resto itu.

Sementara Yoochun berurusan dengan U-Know, Junsu membawa Jaejoong ke dalam mobil Yunho. Namja itu menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan jaketnya yang terlampau tebal. Sehingga dirinya terlihat seperti bumpalan ikan.

Junsu menunggui Jaejoong dengan duduk di jok depan sambil bermain dengan _gadget_ Jaejoong yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Namja itu cekikikan saat bermain dengan game androit milik Jaejoong, "Kyang~ aku akan minta Chunnie mengganti _bible_-nya dengan seperti milik Jae-Hyung ini saja.."

**10 menit..**

Tak lama, Jaejoong mulai sadar.

"Engggh.." namja itu menggerang. Junsu menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya sumringah, "Chunnie sudah berhasil. Syukurlah.. Nde, Hyungggiee~" dia tersenyum.

Jaejoong mulai membuka mata, "Ngghh.. Yun-Yunnie-ahh.." desahnya pelan. Junsu beralih pada jok belakang untuk menemani Jaejoong.

"Hyung.." panggilnya pelan.

"Enghh.." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu degan _slow motion_. Matanya mengedip lucu, "Su-..Su-ei?" girangnya. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong menghambur memeluk sepupunya, "Su-ieee.." Jaejoong terisak.

Junsu mengelus punggung Jaejoong dan balas memeluk namja cantik itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, "Su.. aku takut.U-Know.. U-Know itu kejamm.. hiks.."

"Sttthh.. sudahah Hyung.. itu hanya mimpi.."

Jaejoong masih terisak dengan Junsu yang berusaha menenangkan.

**Di tempat Yoochun..**

"Aiishhh… kenapa Yunho-Hyung berat sekali?"

Namja itu sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia membopong tubuh Yunho dengan susah payah untuk kembali ke mobilnya, "_Ironeaaaa_ _Hyungggg_~" Yoochun hampir putus asa. Sampai Junsu berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya membopong Yunho.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kim Ajhuma, mereka masih saja mengincar _Diamond Shard_-nya Jae-Hyung.." Yoochun mempercepat jalannya.

"Lalu, Yunho-Hyung?"

"Dia baik-baik saja.. err… tapi, sepertinya alam bawah sadarnya membawa dampak pada bagian tubuhnya yang.. errrr… menegang.." Yoochun merinding melihat gundukan di antara selangkangan Yunho.

Junsu hanya bisa terkekeh, "Hahaha.. biar Jae-Hyung yang menyelesaikannya. Dia sudah sadar.."

"Jinjja?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Nde, tapi aku takut kalau Jae-Hyung ..."

..

_**TBC~**_

Khamsahamnidaaaaaa..  
Makasih yang udah mau baca dan ripiu.

Sebelumnya, dari awal ini adalah bitrday gift untuk Zhera. Kemarin lusa, pas hari senen, tapiiiiiii… karena Zhera banyak tugas, jadinya keundur..  
Mianheee eonnieeee..

Well, bagaimana? Masih ada yang minta YunJae (real), berhubung little yunyun masih turn on?

**RIPIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUU PLISSSSSSS!  
(Follow me) QiraZhera ^^**


End file.
